


Let's Taco 'Bout It

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Attorney Ben Solo, Badass Rey, Ben Solo has glorious tiddies, Ben Solo has interesting self care practices, Ben Solo is an asshole of the First Order, Chips Dips Chains Whips, F/M, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Inappropriate use of panties, Lawsuits, Poe Dameron and his hand, Rey owns a taco truck, Rose is wise, Self-Esteem Issues, So does Ben Solo wearing lingerie, Tacos rule the world, cross dressing, poe is a manwhore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Ben Solo has issues since leaving Rey to go to law school. Luckily, he has gone through therapy and has interesting self care issues. Will Rey find it in her heart to forgive him, and will she stay with him when she discovers his secrets?
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	1. Tacos and Tirades

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilander/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this, Lilander. This moodie truly caught my attention... and this is what came from it!

[](https://imgur.com/IVvVJAI)

“Oh my God - they are out there again! I know what I am getting for lunch!”

“Have you tried their tacos? They are  _ delicious! _ ”

Ben Solo caught whispers of a conversation as he walked through the office on a Tuesday morning, on his way to a meeting in the executive boardroom. As he sat down at the table, just to the right of Andrew Snoke, the managing partner of Snoke, Solo, Hux and Dameron, Ben rolled his eyes as Hux and Dameron shuffled into the room, carrying the conversation he had just overheard into the boardroom.

“Yeah, but did you see the chicks who run it? Dios mio, Hux buddy - I am gonna get the taller one in my bed in two weeks - tops! I mean, did you see the way she smiles at me? She totally wants me…” Poe Dameron - junior partner - slapped Armitage Hux on the back as he pulled out the chair next to Ben’s, ignoring the tall, brooding tree currently scowling at him.

“I much prefer the delicate flower that works with her. I choose not to make bets with people’s hearts, though, although I wouldn’t say no to her flirting with me,” Armitage Hux settled into his seat on the other side of Dameron, looking at Ben and nodding respectfully at him. 

“Good morning, Solo,” Hux said in his clipped British tone that, generally, sounded like nails across a chalkboard to Ben.

“Good Morning, Hux,” Ben replied, letting his eyes drift down to the notepad in front of him. He wanted to snort as both Hux and Dameron took out tablets to take notes on. He preferred to take notes longhand - technology was wonderful - but couldn’t be trusted. He trusted that the things he wrote down in meetings would still be there that night when he looked at his notepad, though.

The sound of Snoke clearing his throat silenced everyone in the room, and as the meeting started, Ben put the earlier conversations he overheard to the back of his mind, so he could give his boss his full attention.

🌮🌮🌮

Rey looked over at her best friend and business partner, Rose Tico, as a rapidly expanding line formed outside their taco truck. Since starting "Let's Taco 'Bout It" nine months ago, they had watched their vision go from ideas drafted on a sheet of paper in a small beach side cantina in Acapulco, to them already thinking about expanding their business to two trucks and a second crew to run it.

Nudging the smaller woman, Rey grinned at her and pointed with her chin to a pair of men already waiting in line. "Your ginger is here again, Rosie. Maybe he'll finally ask you out."

Rose just snorted as she finished the prep for the lunch rush. "Doubtful. The only reason I know his name is because your Venezuelan admirer told me. Are you finally going to go out with him?"

"No," Rey shook her head as she pushed the window open to start their lunch service. Rose just shook her head as she watched her, and it relieved Rey she didn't press the subject.

Some wounds never healed, especially not ones like Ben Solo. No, he had left a wound so deep and gaping, Rey knew she would have it the rest of her life. Because as much as she wanted a normal life and a normal relationship - she would never have it again like she had with Ben before he went to law school across the country.

Rey knew she had been stubborn. It would have been so easy to move to California with Ben. He had money, he could have taken care of her while he got his degree. She would have wanted for nothing.

But Rey was a stubborn woman. She didn’t like taking handouts, and she was happy in New York. She had worked for everything she had in life, and she couldn’t give up a full academic scholarship to move across the country for a man. No, Rey had tried to reason with Ben. It was only four years, and they could video chat, text, and they could visit each other on breaks and occasional weekends.

Ben had - in typical Ben Solo fashion - stormed off, and when he had left the following week, it was with the words, “Either you choose me, or nothing.”

Nothing was the only choice for Rey, and it had been the right one. She could deal with heartache, deal with the Ben shaped hole in her heart. What she wouldn’t have been able to live with was taking a handout - even if it was given willingly by the love of her life.

Rey had finished college and gotten a good job offer, but after working there for two years, she had taken a vacation after getting a promotion to celebrate. While in Acapulco, she had met Rose Tico - and the idea of “Let’s Taco ‘Bout It” had been born. Now, she was making as much as she had at her daytime job, and had savings, to boot, so she had left her job to work their truck full time.

It was paying off, and Rey was happier than she had ever been - except for when she thought about Ben. She used to pull out her phone, pulling up his number. Her finger would hover over the ‘call’ button, and then she’d remember. He made her choose. He hadn’t tried to make it work. He hadn’t even considered her thoughts or opinions.

He had been the one to walk out, to get on that plane and fly to California.

So, Rey would sigh, glancing at her phone one more time before letting the screen of her phone go dark before putting it back in her pocket. Maybe someday she would call him… but that wasn’t today.

🌮🌮🌮

Lunch service flew by, and as they cleaned up, getting ready to move to a new destination, Rey stepped out of the truck to let the cooler air hit her heated skin. A square piece of paper stuck to the door caught her eye as she turned to go back inside, and Rey peeled a green sticky note from the door, rolling her eyes as she read it.

_ Your tacos are almost as beautiful as you, hermosa mia. Call me sometime. We’ll get a drink. 555-215-7523. _

Shaking her head, Rey threw the note in the metal trash can before climbing back inside.

Maybe someday she would date again - but not yet.

🌮🌮🌮

The rest of the week was a busy one - both for Ben Solo, and the owners of the taco truck that quickly became a thorn in his side. On Thursday afternoon as he was making his way back to the office from the courthouse, he had to plow through people waiting in line for their daily helping of grease and spices. He sniffed as he pushed his way through the throngs of people waiting, the smell coming from the food truck making his nose wrinkle up in disgust.

“Disgusting,” he muttered as he strode through the crowd, his height and broad shoulders making easy work of getting through. He caught sight of the taco truck and he stopped, shaking his head as he took in the hideous mural on the outside of five garishly dressed tacos dancing, each one wearing a sombrero and playing an instrument like some kind of freaky mariachi band. Large letters underneath the mural proclaimed the name of the truck as “Let’s Taco ‘Bout It”, which made him snort derisively. Shaking his head once more, he turned and walked inside, scowling and muttering “Get the fuck out of my way!” as one of the office interns stepped on his foot in their hurry to get in line for the truck.

An hour later, Ben stood at his window, his eyes narrowed at the abomination which was still parked outside their building. The line was shorter now - but it had kept the sidewalk practically impassable for an hour as people waited in line. Surely, there must be some way to make sure this didn’t keep happening - and as the solution came to his mind he turned, a tiny smirk coming to his lips.

It was time to end the taco truck lunch hour - at least for their building. Reaching for his cellphone, Ben brought up a number, prepared to call in a favor owed. A few moments later, the deed done, Ben sat behind his desk, feeling satisfied and ready to continue on with his work day.

Later that night, he paced across his living room, yelling into his phone. “You fucking can’t find the file for the most important case of the year for our firm? Where the fuck did they bring you in from, Brooklyn’s School of the Criminally Inept? For fucks sake, either find the fucking file - or you’re fired! Good bye!” Tossing his phone down on the custom leather sofa, Ben stalked into his bedroom, knowing he needed some self care to settle himself down. As he slid the green lace panties and matching bra on over his tee shirt and boxers, he slowly did some breathing exercises, closing his eyes and breathing in the calming scents coming from his oil diffusers.

He could make it through this rough patch - just like he’d been doing since Rey left him. Using the self care his mother’s best friend and his therapist, Amilyn Holdo, had taught him had saved his sanity - and his life - on more than one occasion, and tonight would be no different.


	2. Karma and Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a week later when karma paid Benjamin Lucas Solo, Esquire a visit.

“What? Some douchebag lawyer is  _ suing _ us?” Rey scowled at the paper Rose was clutching in her hand as they prepared their truck for the day. Rose had stopped by the post office to check their business mail, and had sprinted to the truck frantically after opening the letter that had been waiting.

“Yeah. Apparently they don’t like us parking in front of their building. They are claiming we don’t have the proper permits for that stretch of sidewalk. What are we going to do, Rey? We can’t afford a lawsuit against us!” Rose had tears brimming in her eyes as she looked at her friend, and Rey felt anger starting to boil inside her. Her eyes narrowed, Rey skimmed over the paper again before tilting her head to one side as she considered something.

“Can you handle getting everything ready for opening? I need to check into something. I hope it won’t take long,” Rey asked her friend, and she was out the door as soon as Rose nodded at her.

She may be small - but she was fucking fierce - and no asshole corporate lawyer was about to mess with her business.

🌮🌮🌮

As she had expected, it didn’t take her long to gain the information she needed, and she arrived back at the truck in time to help Rose with the morning rush. Their breakfast burritos were always a hit with the hospital crowds just coming off the night shift, and the bankers and business people wanting to grab something on their way into the office to start their work days.

As they cleaned up to get ready to move to their next location to prepare for lunch rush, Rey grinned at Rose.

“So, I went to the office that issued our permit for the truck, and, while we were indeed in the wrong spot - we were only in that area by one parking space. We can move about twenty feet from our normal spot, and we will be fine as far as the city is concerned. I can’t wait to raise a finger to the asshole that is trying to sue us.”

Rose just smirked and shook her head. “They have no clue what they’re in for, do they?”

“Nope,” Rey smirked. “They sure don’t.”

🌮🌮🌮

Ben Solo was losing his mind. He was sure of it.

He stared at the woman standing at the desk of the permit office as he sat on a bench, waiting for a meeting with a judge regarding one of the lawsuits he was currently litigating. There was no way it was her. No way was it Rey.

He hadn’t seen her in years, but the way she was standing, and the curve of her back, seemed so intimately familiar to him. He and Rey had spent hours in bed, hours making love and exploring each other’s bodies, and even now he could still picture the pattern of freckles on her beautiful face perfectly.

Then her voice came to him - and Ben’s heart stopped in his chest, ice cold fear juxtaposed with red hot desire flooding through his veins. He bit back a wry smile as one of her favorite insults came to his ears - how many times had he heard her call someone a ‘bloody wanker’ in their time together?

He started to stand before sinking back down onto the small, uncomfortable chair. It was instinctive and almost primal, the way every muscle in his body wanted to carry him over to her. He should fall to his knees and admit what an abhorrent, idiotic asshole he had been when he left her - but then pride took over.

No. She was just as culpable in this situation as he was. She had chosen to let him go, had chosen to stay behind to finish school instead of letting him take care of her while she transferred or took classes online to finish her degree.

As she wrapped up whatever business she was conducting, Ben quickly grabbed a newspaper from the chair next to him, opening it up and trying to hide behind it as Rey walked past. He let his eyes trail to her as she continued down the hall, drinking in her still slender figure and perfect ass.

A sob threatened him then as he realized just how much he missed her still, and he reached down, feeling the familiar comfort of the elastic of the garters he wore whenever he was feeling stressed out. He felt his cock give an interested twitch in the silk panties he was wearing at the thought of Rey, and Ben let out a sigh as the Judge’s administrative assistant beckoned him into his office.

At least focusing on business would mean he wouldn’t be thinking about Rey.

  
  


🌮🌮🌮

Something had been niggling at the back of Rey’s brain all day, and as she sat in front of the television that night watching  _ Chopped _ with a pint of Ben & Jerry’s Phish Food, she realized what it had been.

When she had been leaving the permit office earlier that day, she could have sworn she saw Ben sitting in a chair outside one of the offices. It had only been for a fleeting second as she caught a shock of raven hair and a prominent nose as the man had opened a newspaper, but something about the way his hands had looked seemed so familiar.

A shiver ran through her as she remembered the way Ben’s hands had felt on her skin, and the texture of his hair on her fingers as she tugged at it when he was worshipping her from between her thighs. If there had been one thing Ben had done right - it was taking care of her every need in bed. If she was honest with herself - Ben had done many things right. It was just the one horrible thing he had done wrong that she didn’t think she would ever forgive him for - walking away like everyone else in her life had.

Why hadn’t he chosen her over his law degree? Why couldn’t he go to law school somewhere close, so that they could get a place together and stay together? Why did he throw her away like garbage - just like her parents had?

Why couldn’t anyone choose her, for once?

With a sigh, Rey tried to shake off the thoughts of Ben. She had chosen  _ herself _ , and that was enough - or so she told herself.

🌮🌮🌮

Ben had a particularly bad day. First, he had seen Rey, and while that wasn’t bad, it brought forth a lot of memories he had worked hard at storing in the back of his mind, behind a large wall that he never ventured behind. His meeting with the judge hadn’t gone as expected, his paralegal had lost a file, and both Hux and Dameron had come back from lunch late - and raving about the abominable taco truck once more.

The owners had moved it after receiving a cease and desist letter - and Ben had to admit - they were clever. Instead of taking the truck elsewhere, they had simply moved it a few parking spots down the street, and into a zone their permit covered.

It was a move he probably would have made, had he owned the truck.

As soon as he was inside his apartment, he shed his clothes, leaving on the lacy black panties and garter. He poured himself a glass of whiskey before settling into his favorite chair, fingering the lace with one long finger as he did the breathing exercises Amilyn had taught him to help unwind from the day.

After he finished them, feeling much better, Ben ordered in, deciding on Thai food, and when he fell asleep that night, he decided that - if given the chance again - he would approach Rey and apologize for his behavior.

He lived in New York, after all, how much of a chance was there that he would see her again?

🌮🌮🌮

It was a week later when karma paid Benjamin Lucas Solo, Esquire a visit.

He was sitting in the courtroom, fully prepared to wreak havoc on the taco truck owner - if they were actually going to show up to court regarding their permit violation - when the door opened, and Rey walked in.

“Next on the docket is Case N-21345, City of New York permit enforcement vs. “Let’s Taco ‘Bout It” LLC. Please step forward.” The bailiff calling the case Ben was there for was a droning in the background as his eyes stayed locked with Rey’s as she came to a halt, a short Asian woman almost running into her back.

“Rey! That’s our case!” The woman hissed, “C’mon…”

“Rose… can you handle this? I have to go,” Rey turned and strode out of the courtroom, and Ben quickly followed.

“Rey! Rey! Let me talk to you, please!” Ben almost yelled as he followed behind her in the corridor, people in the packed corridor turning their eyes to them with interest.

Rey turned as they reached the doors leading outside, hissing out, “Fuck you, Ben Solo.”


End file.
